


Unwanted Attention

by Julieshadow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Niall-centric, zianourry-friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieshadow/pseuds/Julieshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Director of their latest video starts making unwanted advances towards Niall, Niall immediately turns him down. The Director however is not so easily deterred and threatens Niall using his insecurities against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted Attention

“This is going to be sick boys!” Niall chirped excitedly as he bounced into the black SUV joining his bandmates.

“Niall mate, it’s way too early to be this happy.” Zayn replied grumpily as he balled up his jacket against the window hoping to get another twenty minutes of sleep on the way to the shoot.

“Zayn! It’s Martin Twomey!! He’s like the best Director for music videos there is!! And he’s doing our video!!” Niall told him still bouncing with excitement.

“Yes Niall, as you have already told us a hundred times already.” Louis stated with a fond smile gracing his features.

“I think it’s cute how excited our little Nialler is.” Harry added also smiling at their Irish bandmate.

“Yeah, yeah. He’s adorable, just not at fuck o clock in the morning.” Zayn threw back following the comment up with a huge yawn.

“Alright guys, I know we’re all very excited but it’s going to be a long day so how about we save some of our energy for the day ahead?” Liam stated in his sensible tone to the other lads.

“Yes Liam.” Harry and Louis replied in a cheeky singsong voice bursting into a fit of giggles afterwards.

“I swear it’s like being in a band with pre-schoolers.” Zayn mumbled but couldn’t hid the little smile on his lips.

+++

“Alright lads for once it seems our location hasn’t been disclosed so straight into the building. There will be a breakfast table ready in the canteen and we have about thirty minutes before you head to make up.” Paul told them before getting out of the SUV.

The five boys exited the car and went straight inside as instructed. They all piled a healthy amount of food on their plates before taking a seat together at one of the catering tables and digging in.

The thirty minutes wasn’t long passing by and then the boys were ushered into hair and make-up before one by one they were sent to wardrobe.

Once they were all in their clothes for the shoot which mainly consisted of jeans and t-shirts it was time to head to set and meet the Director.

“You’re not going to go all fan-girl on us now Nialler are you?” Louis asked fake serious.

“It’s MARTIN TWOMEY Louis!” Niall emphasis.

“Oh dear lord, there is no chance we’re going to forget who the Director is anyway.” Harry stressed as he opened the door to the stage area.

The five of them entered the room with Niall grabbing a hold to Zayn’s arm out of excited. Zayn looked across to Liam who had a huge grin on his face and staring at Niall.

There were voices ringing out throughout the set of the crew and the extra’s for the video when the boys finally made it to where the Director was stood giving out instructions.

The P.A beside him spotted the boys first and beckoned the Directors attention.

“Boys it’s good to see you. We’re almost ready to start the ball rolling. I’m Martin Twomey by the way. Pleased to meet you all.” Martin said offering a hand to Harry first who was nearest to him.

“And you. I’m Harry.” Harry stated taking the offered hand.

Each boy followed suit coming to Niall last.

“I’m Niall. It’s so good to meet you I’m a huge fan. We’re so glad you are directing this video.” Niall told him enthusiastically shaking the man’s hand.

“Yes Niall has been telling us all about you.” Louis added helpfully.

“Well I’m glad you like my work. How about we do a quick run through of the script?” Martin asked with a smile.

+++

The run through had been straight forward and now the boys were nearly finished their first scene. They stood alongside each other singing the last line of the chorus into the camera and then Martin yelled “Cut”.

“That was great guys. Take five while we reset the cameras.” Martin told them with a smile.

They all headed off the stage and over to a side area that had a couch and a couple of armchairs. Zayn and Liam taking an armchair each and Louis and Harry throwing themselves down on either end of the couch.

“See I told you he’s sick isn’t he?!” Niall stated still full of excitement as he bounced on his feet standing in front of his bandmates.

“Yeah Bruv, he’s cool.” Zayn replied.

“I really like the way everything is flowing he has everything really well planned.” Liam added.

Harry and Louis nodded their agreement before taking out their cells and checking their messages.   
Niall, Zayn and Liam were chatting idly about the previous scene when Martin approached them. 

“Sorry lads, it’s going to be about fifteen minutes we just need to get the angles right.” Martin apologised.

“No problem.” Liam replied easily.

“Great. Niall if you’ve got a minute I want to go over something in the next scene with you.” Martin asked smiling at Niall.

“Sure thing.” Niall told him following the director to an area behind the stage.

+++

“The shoot seems to be progressing well don’t you think?” Martin started off.

“Yeah, it’s going great.” Niall replied happily.

“Do you know you’re a natural on camera? A guy like me could get you into some big things on T.V maybe even Film.” Martin told him moving closer to the Irish lad.

Niall suddenly became aware that they were on their own and that Martin’s closeness was making him uneasy.

“T..that’s okay, I..I’m happy in One Direction. But thank you.” Niall stammered.

“Aww baby that’s a shame but I think you should come for a drink with me later at my hotel maybe discuss it a little further. Or you know other things?” Martin offered in a seductive tone pressing up against Niall.

“I’m s..sorry but I’m r…really not interested.” Niall told him moving a step backwards only to hit a wall.

“You should reconsider that. I mean I can make people huge stars but I can also break them down to nothing. And I mean let’s face it. You don’t have much to offer in the band. I’m surprised the management haven’t replaced you already. Hell I’d say the others would be better without a fifth member altogether. And trust me when I say that my opinion has weight with Simon and with modest.” Martin sneered as he gently caressed the side of Niall’s face with his fingertips.

Niall was trembling now and was fighting hard against the lump in his throat. 

“But, I’ll tell you what. If you do a little something for me then I can go singing your praises to modest and everyone’s a winner. Why don’t you have a think about it baby?” Martin said then took a step back from the twenty year old.

“Right, let’s not keep everyone waiting.” Martin concluded slipping back into the professional Director’s tone and heading back towards the stage.

Niall took a hiccupping breath as a tear rolled down his cheek. He didn’t know what to do. If he told the boys they’d tell Paul and Martin would follow through on his threat. Niall knew Martin was right he was the least talented and the boys didn’t really need him. Their voices were perfect and they looked so good that they would be fine as a four piece.

He swiped the tears from his face and let out a long breath. He couldn’t do what Martin wanted he just couldn’t but he didn’t want to ruin the rest of the shoot. This might be the last One Direction video he ever got to be in. He decided he would finish the shoot as best he could and then tell Martin he wasn’t going to do anything for him. 

The trembling lad did his best to collect himself before heading back out to the stage.

+++

As the shoot continued things were getting tenser. 

Niall could no longer focus and kept making mistakes. Miming the wrong words and missing his marks for the cameras.

“Reset!” Martin yelled as Niall bumped into Louis missing yet another mark.

“What the hell Niall?!” Louis demanded frustrated.

“I’m sorry, I’m just nervous.” Niall shrugged apologetically.

“Niall bruv I know he’s like your idol or something but Christ you need to get it together!” Zayn stated firmly.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Niall said his voice wavering.

“Niall are you sure you’re alright? I mean it’s not like you to miss marks and mess up words.” Liam asked concern seeping into his voice.

“Yeah, I…I’m…um I’ve got a headache. Finding it hard to focus.” Niall lied.

“Aww Nialler you should have said something. Hold on I’ll see if I can get you some painkillers.” Harry stated before heading out to find Paul.

“I’m going to have a word with Martin see if we can take an early lunch and give the painkillers a chance to work.” Liam stated heading off to do just that.

“Niall I’m sorry for snapping at you. You should have said you weren’t feeling well mate.” Louis told him feeling guilty.

“Yeah Niall, me too I should have known something was wrong.” Zayn added throwing a comforting arm around his younger bandmate.

“its fine guys really.” Niall replied with a sad smile.

Just then Liam arrived back with Martin following.

“Niall you should have told me you weren’t feeling well. We can break for lunch now for forty minutes and hopefully you’ll feel a bit better afterwards?” Martin informed him with concern in his voice that Niall knew too well was fake.

“Cheers man, that’s really good of you.” Zayn said clapping Martin on the shoulder.

“Yeah Martin we appreciate it.” Louis chimed in.

“No problem, why don’t you three head to the canteen and get Niall a plate while I have a quick word with him about relaxing the rest of his scenes?” Martin said with a smile.

“Sounds good.” Liam replied.

“No! I mean that’s okay. I can do the scenes.” Niall said urgently.

“Nonsense, I’m here to help. Now let’s go grab the script.”

With that the boys headed to the canteen leaving Niall alone once again with the Director.

+++

Harry met three of his bandmates as they were leaving the stage room door.

“Hey Haz, Martin’s letting us have an early lunch so Niall has a chance to let the painkillers kick in.” Louis informed him.

“And he’s reworking the scenes with him now so he has an easier afternoon. We’re heading to the canteen now.” Liam told him.

“Oh, alright. Well if you wait here a minute I’ll give these pills to Niall and I’ll walk down with you. Paul’s on the phone but he said he’ll come find us when he’s done.” Harry replied.

“Okay sure.”

+++

Niall was once again backed up against the wall by the unrelenting Director. This time he had no chance to call for help as all the crew had been sent to lunch with his bandmates.  
“What the hell do you think you’re playing at Horan!!” Martin fumed pinning the scared lad to the wall.

“Stop! I’m not doing what you want!” Niall pleaded.

Martin drew his hand back and slapped Niall hard across the cheek.

“Be quiet! I don’t want to hear another word from you! The only thing that mouth of yours is good for is to get me off!! Martin sneered as he manhandled Niall to his knees and pulled down the zipper of his jeans.

“Oh God!! Please no!! I don’t want this!! P…please s…stop!!” Niall sobbed.

“What the fuck is going on here?! Let him go now!!” Harry yelled as he suddenly arrived behind Martin.

“H…Harry, it’s not what you think.” Martin stammered out.

“LIAM!!!” Harry screamed as he ran to his sobbing and shaking friend pushing Martin away from him.

Suddenly the other three boys were running into the room and over to where Martin and their friends were.

“What the fuck is going on?!” Zayn demanded.

“He had Niall forced to his knees and had his zipper open. Niall was begging him to stop!” Harry quickly told them from position on the floor with his arms wrapped securely and protectively around Niall.

“You little prick!!” Louis shouted as he sprung on the Director both fists flying.

“LOUIS!!” Liam yelled.

“Fuck that!!” Zayn added running to pull Martin back from the much smaller Louis.

“Shit” 

Liam had no choice but to help Zayn and Louis as a free-for-all broke out in front of him. Punches were flying in every direction and an abundance of swearing and shouting followed until eventually Liam pinned the Director to the floor and Louis took the opportunity to land a punch straight to his nose.

“Oi!! Break it up right the fuck now!!” Paul yelled coming out of nowhere quickly followed by two of the security guys.

The security quickly separated the fighting men as Paul demanded an explanation.

“That knob sexually assaulted Niall!!” Louis informed them.

“And by the look of the handprint on his face he hit him also.” Harry added.

“Right, all of you take Niall somewhere private and wait there until I come find you.” Paul stated calmly.

“No way! I’m going to kick his arse!!” Louis stated struggling against one of the security holding him in place.

“You’ll be doing no such thing!! The police are on their way! Now go do as I asked!” Paul stated leaving no room for argument.

+++

“Niall, we need you to tell us everything he did mate please?” Liam coaxed gently.

He was kneeling down in front of the younger boy with Zayn and Harry at either side of Niall with their arms closely guarding him.

“He d..didn’t…I mean…he tried…b…but Harry came in before…you know…” Niall told them not meeting their eyes.

“Niall, please, look at me.” Liam pleaded softly.

“He hit you at least once. Are you hurt anywhere else?” Liam continued.

“N…no I promise. He hit me once, then he t…tried…I’m okay.” Niall told them his voice quivering.

“No you’re not…but you will be because we are going to be here for you and we are never leaving your side again!” Zayn stated emphasising his statement with a comforting squeeze to Niall’s shoulder.

“Damn right Nialler! You’re our little brother, our bandmate and one fifth of the best, most awesomess boyband ever! And we my friend are never ever going to let anything even close to this happen again.” Louis told him still pacing the floor near the doorway.

Niall gave a small smile at Louis’ sassiness and suddenly realised that he never had anything to worry about with Martin’s threats. These four boys weren’t just his bandmates they were his friend’s and more importantly they were his family. Niall knew right there and then that he would be okay. Maybe not today or tomorrow but he would eventually be okay.

“This waiting sucks! Where the hell is Pa-“ Louis began only to be interrupted by the door swinging open.

“Don’t finish that Tomlinson!” Paul said as he walked through the door a bit of tension easing from his shoulders as he heard a small chuckle from Niall.

“Well?” Liam asked anxiously.

“Police just arrested him he’s on his way to the station. Of course he may have to make a pit stop at the dentist first.” Paul shrugged.

“What? Why?” Harry asked confused.

“His face might have accidently hit my fist.” Paul stated innocently.

And that was it. Niall didn’t just have four new brother’s that would look after him and protect him he also had the best second dad also.

So yeah, Niall would be okay.

The End.


End file.
